


cape wrath by elwing_alcyone [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bickering, Humor, Jossed, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silly, Update fic, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: Karkat completely fails to not touch Dave's cape. Inspired by that one update.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 6





	cape wrath by elwing_alcyone [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cape Wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365592) by [elwing_alcyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwing_alcyone/pseuds/elwing_alcyone). 



**download and/or stream the mp3 file[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Dvi0yDzvlDE3TT5bZmqJ9b3n0t7uj1Eq/view?usp=sharing).**

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SCREAMING I'VE GOTTEN LOVELY LOVELY COMMENTS FROM SOME LISTENERS AND I'M JUST,,,,,MELTING, OKAY??  
> (literally y'alls comments were the best birthday present, ngl--it's been crazy here lately with covid and quarantine.)
> 
> leave a comment? leave a kudos? they both make me smile :D


End file.
